kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 200
1000-Man Commander is the 200th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The sun is rising and all Qin troops are being assembled. They are being told that they will start reforming the first army. En, Ou Hon and Mou Ten have an idea what this is about, Shin however has no clue. An officer of Mou Gou army explains the situation. A large number of 1000-man Commander were lost in the last attack. As for their units, either their lieutenants will be promoted to new commanders, or they will be dissolved so their men may be used to reinforce other troops. Shin is falling asleep, En tries to keep him awake. While this officer tells that they have two 1000-man commander seats that are empty, For a lot of soldiers it's the first time seeing their Commander in Chief Mou Gou who is in the back. He tells that it has been decided that two 300-man Commander shall be chosen and temporarily promoted to the rank of 1000-man commander. When hearing this, Shin awakes. Everyone is stunned that two people will get promoted and Shin is already dreaming. However their are three 300-man commanders for only two seats, so who will it be. Bi Hei however realises if they were to go in proper order, Ou Hon and Mou ten are higher. Shin then realises this as well. The first one to be promoted is Mou Ten of the Gaku Ka Unit. They will be bolstered with 700 men to become a 1000-man unit. His men are happy for him, but he himself is calm and feels to kind of complicated. Shin chances are dwindling and feels the heat. However this was obvious that Mou Ten would be the one to be promoted as the word is that he should already been a 1000-man commander. However the tension is getting bigger for who is going to be the next one to be promoted. The name falls, Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit. They as well will receive 700 men and become a 1000-man unit. While Ou Hon men are happy, the members of Shin unit are frustrated that they weren't chosen. However it can't be helped, they were the ones with more accomplishments. Not mentioning the difference in status. Shin is frustrated as well. His units members try to comfort him. Then the words fall that everyone is dismissed. Mou Gou however tells everyone to hold. He calls for Shin of the Hi Shin Unit. Everyone is confused on what is going on, most of all Shin. When getting closer, he is shocked to see it's the old man from last night. When he was about to speak, Mou Gou stops him. He tells when they were evaluating Shin of the Hi Shin Unit abilities, it's true that his merits on this campaign thus far have been lacking when compared to both Mou Ten and Ou Hon. However, where they to take into account his achievements in the last war with Zhao, it can be said that he has already displayed a level of competence above that of a 300-man commander. In other words one could say that it's worth specially arranging one more 1000-man commander seat just for him. This shocks the other units soldiers. The officer of Mou Gou army tries to stop his general. He tells if more commanders are needed, there are many other candidates. He also has a problem with is background. Mou Gou quickly silence him by asking what of that is a problem. However if Shin should accept this promotion, no doubt he will be the target of much animosity from other officers. Hence, to silence those voices, he will place harsh conditions on this promotion. Either the heads of 3 enemy commanders or one general. In the event he isn't able to fulfil these terms. He will be demoted three ranks and forced to start over from 5-Man Squad Leader. They all quickly realise if that were to happen then that means that the Hi Shin Unit will be disbanded. Mou Gou asks Shin whether or not he will accept this promotion. Shin laughs as he tells that he once told him this before. Stuff like this isn't worth fussing over. He states that if he was the kind of guy to back away because he is scared of failure, he would have just locked himself in his house to begin with. He states that if he is unable to pass those requirements, then forget about being demoted to 5-man squad leader. He will start over from just a single foot soldier. However he tells that he isn't thinking about a tiny goal like just one General head. He states that the target of the Hi Shin Unit is the head of Ren Pa the enemy commander in chief. This statement shocks everyone. With this settled, Mou Gou then tells that Shin is hereby promoted to the rank of 1000-man commander. Accordingly the Hi Shin Unit will also be strengthened by 700 men. With this Shin unit members are sheering. From afar the Mou Bu Army is watching the promotions. His officers can't believe that boy is now a 1000-man commander. Mou Bu however states that it's true that his father military talents are inferior when compared to other Great General's. However in exchange, there is no one else that can compare when it comes to his eye for people. If Mou Gou chose him then there is no problem. Meanwhile at Wei capital Dairyou, Ren Pa is being appointed to commander in chief by the Wei king Kei Bin. At last Ren Pa then sets out to the front lines. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *En *Kyou Kai *Bi Hei *Ou Hon *Mou Ten *Mou Gou *Den Yuu *Kyo Gai *Suu Gen *Den Ei *Mou Bu *Kou *Ren Pa *Kei Bin Characters introduced Chapter notes *Qin first arly is being assembled and reformed. *Units that lost their commanders, their lieutenants will be promoted to commander or will be dissolved in other units. *Shin realises Mou Gou was the old man from last night. *Some officers have problem with Shin background. *Mou Ten, Ou Hon, Shin are temporarily promoted to 1000-man commander. *There are harsh conditions to Shin's promotion. Either the heads of 3 enemy commanders Or one general. If he fails he will be demoted to 5-man squad leader. *Ren Pa is appointed the commander in chief. *Ren Pa is headed towards the front lines. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters